CVSC Wiki
WELCOME TO THE CUBE VISION WIKI! This is a wiki with information about the Cube Vision Song Contest as well as its spin-offs. Here, you can find everything about the editions, the countries and the songs of the contest. The pages in the Wiki are all protected. If someone tries to violate we will ban them from the Wiki! Information The Cube Vision Song Contest, often shortened CVSC ''', or '''CubeVision, is a song contest on Youtube held among the members of the Cube Broadcasting Union since September 2018 and is inspired by the Eurovision Song Contest. The current and official CVSC executive supervisor is Rémi Gautrelet. Each country's head of delegation gets to select an entry for each edition either by internal or national selection. Then the countries get to vote for each show (pre-qualifying round, semi-final or final) to determine the qualifiers and the winner of the edition. History On 22 September 2018, Rémi Gautrelet and Ado Skbo decided to open an international music contest, in that every full member of the CBU can take part by sending artists representing their countries with songs. It was called Cube Vision Song Contest. The name was inspired by the idea of the contest to be recreated in the online child-friendly game Minecraft. The first ever Cube Vision Song Contest started on 22 September 2018. It was held in the capital city of France which also was the first ever country to host the Cube Vision Song Contest and also the first ever direct qualifier for the final. Forty-six nations took part in the first edition each submitting one entry to the contest. Each country awarded 12 points to their favorite, 10 points to their second favourite and then 8 points to 1 point for the rest. Each country is free to either hold a Televote only, a Jury Voting only or both at the same time which combined make up the voting they will submit. The voting procedure has not changed since then. Currently, the NBU Council has the control over the contest, and its members work in different terms of the contest, like recaps, staging, results videos and websites. Participation Any full member of the CBU is allowed to send a song for the Cube Vision Song Contest. Countries that are not full members can apply for becoming one. The Cube Broadcasting Union has already accepted some countries that were not full members of the NBU at the beginnings of the CVSC. However, the NBU has also already declined a lot of nations and states that wanted to become a full member - and to participate in the Cube Vision Song Contest. Each full member has got a certain broadcaster that is responsible for the choice of the artists and songs the country is sending for each edition. So far, forty-six countries have participated at least once in the contest. Format The contest's format was the same during the first editions; two semi-finals and a final were held. The top ten scored countries from each semi-final advanced to the final. In the first edition, there was a big 5 that were the sponsors for the start of the contest and were automatic qualifiers. Since the very first edition the winning country of each edition is automatically chosen to be the host of the next edition. As the host broadcaster, the heads of delegation can decide how and when they want to host the competition, present the logo, make a theme song and other things. However if a broadcaster cannot afford to host the competition, the runner-up or the CBU council will help out. The show would still be hosted in the winning country. The Big 5/ ''Big 6'' In the first edition, it was already decided that certain countries would be members of the "group" called "Big 5". The French broadcaster, the organizers of the first edition, announced that France, Germany, United Kingdom, Germany and Spain would be the members of the first Big 5 saying that the first four countries contributed in the organization of the contest. However, as with this statement most of the broadcasters complained, the organizers decided that the Big 5, later renamed to Big 6. Rules There are several rules of the contest in order to enter. Main rule of the contest is that the country has to officially join the CBZ with a certain broadcaster before applying to enter the contest. Regarding the broadcaster, any broadcaster can be accepted by the CBU if it consists the qualifications of it. The head of delegation of the certain country must be at the position for at least three editions. If the head of delegation is not satisfied with the country, one can swap the countries with other users. There are also rules regarding the entries, such as that Eurovision Song Contest songs and cover songs are not allowed to compete in the contest or that the singer must be over the age of 14. Betting Odds The betting odds are mostly based on the nations' average result for each song release. The betting odds were introduced in the first edition of the contest and have been active in every edition since. Voting The first voting system was in use between the first and third editions. Countries award a set of points from 1 to 8, then 10 and finally 12 to other songs in the competition — with the favourite song being awarded 12 points. Backup-juries were also introduced in the first edition to fill the gaps of the non-voting nations. Presentation Of Votes Since the first edition, all the participating countries have been voting in the final, including the countries that failed to qualify from the semi-finals. The order of the voting nations are often randomly. After the interval act is over, when all the points have been calculated, the presenter(s) of the show call upon each voting country in turn to invite them to announce the results of their vote. Often the opportunity is taken by each country to show their spokesperson standing in front of a backdrop which includes a famous place in that country. Firstly, the points 1–10 are shown together and the spokesperson continues with the 12 points. The song which receives the 12 from the country is usually played along with a bar below showing the top 3 at that moment. After all the jury votes have been presented, the host(s) start to present the televote from the lowest (26th) place down to the highest (1st) place. Ties In case of a tie between two or more countries, the country that received points from the most countries wins the tie. However, if the countries received points from the same number of countries, the number of 12 points is counted and if they are still tied it goes on until the tie breaks. Editions